The invention relates to a device for separating the legs from a carcass or a carcass portion of slaughtered poultry which is moved along with the said legs hanging from a conveyor.
Since slaughtered poultry portions fetch a higher price per quantity by weight than whole birds, slaughtered birds are to an increasing extent being processed into portions suitable for consumption. Of these portions, the legs are a popular article, and the object of the invention is to produce a device by means of which the legs can be separated from a carcass portion in such a way that as much valuable meat, and in particular the so-called "oyster" at the top end of the leg, remains on the leg and not on the back part of the bird which is less suitable for consumption.